Glittery Plans
by seddiefan2009
Summary: Carly and Sam aren't looking forward to Valentine's Day this year, so Freddie and Gibby come up with a plan to make this Valentine's Day the best they've ever had. Seddie/Cibby threeshot.
1. Candy and Glitter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Valentine's Day at Ridgeway was a big affair. Red, pink, and white streamers were hanging from every available surface. Each locker was adorned with a paper heart that had its inhabitants name written in glitter and a large envelope for the exchange of cards and candy. Sam joked at it felt like they were back in grade school, but Carly suspected she was more upset that she never got Valentine's cards from the other people in their class than she was about the décor.

Luckily Freddie seemed to understand that too, which was why he had come up with his three part master plan to give Sam the best Valentine's Day she'd ever had. They'd started dating at the beginning of their senior year, so this was their first February 14th as a couple and Freddie was too much of a romantic to let it pass without celebration.

Part one of the plan was simple enough, fill Sam's envelope with heart shaped boxes of candy and a homemade card that begged her to be his Valentine.

Sam approached her locker groggily that morning, making gagging noises as she passed various decorations. She had a sickening feeling that Freddie was going to go over the top today and was praying that she was wrong. But, alas, Sam is never wrong.

She took one look at the overfilled envelope and shook her head. She twisted around in a circle as she looked for her boyfriend, when she didn't find him she shrugged and reached into the envelope to start pulling things out. On top was a small teddy bear who was holding an index card that said, 'Please don't blow me up.' She smirked to herself as she stuffed him under her arm and continued. Soon enough her arms were full of different sized boxes of candy, packages of fatcakes, and bags of beef jerky.

She shoved everything back in the envelope and opened her locker. Once the door was opened a card fell to her feet. She sighed as she leaned down to pick it up. There on the front was a bumble bee and when she opened it she found the words, "Bee Mine," written in an overly cute font.

She shook her head at the cheesiness and reached around to rip the envelope off the metal door, but stopped when she felt a hand wrap around her waist.

Freddie approached her from behind, leaning in and whispering, "Happy Valentine's Day freak," As he gave her a backwards hug. She shrugged him off and turned to face him.

"Benson, what the fudge?" She asked with a stoic look.

"What?" He asked with innocence.

She reached over and finished pulling the envelope off the front of her locker and held it up to him.

Freddie gave her a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Just thought you'd like it."

Sam rolled her eyes but said, "Well I guess since fatcakes and beef jerky were involved I'll let you off the hook; but no more Benson. I mean it, you know I hate Valentine's Day."

Freddie let off a half laugh, "Oh yeah, I know. But as your boyfriend I'd like to try to change your mind."

Sam gave him a hard shove. "What makes you think I'll give you the chance?"

Freddie's eyes twinkled as he said, "Because you want to know."

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. "Know what?"

Freddie moved closer to her, breathing into her ear gently, "What I have planned."

Sam snorted, "You do realize that no matter what you have planned you still aren't getting any, right?"

Freddie gave her a pouty agitated look, but begrudgingly said, "I know."

Sam laughed at the look on his face and leaned in to give him a small kiss on the mouth which helped to brighten his outlook.

"So, Princess Puckett will you be my Valentine?"

Sam pretended to mull over it for a moment and then said, "I don't know, I'll think about it." She then leaned in and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day nub," Into his ear.

Freddie just shook his head at her retreating form and moved forward with part two of his master plan.

…break…

Carly made her way down the hall quietly. She'd always loved Valentine's Day, the hearts, the glitter, the candy. It was the one time of year that everyone was happy and light. Everyone was giving everyone else little cards and boxes of candy. Just the thought made her heart warm.

Of course it helped that she usually had a Valentine. Life's just much better when you have one.

This year, however, there was no Valentine in the picture and she found herself wondering if the sinking burning feeling in her chest was brought on by not having a boyfriend on Valentine's Day or by all the crap she'd been through in the past few months.

There were guys who wanted the position, but she found herself being pickier than she ever had before. She'd put a lot of thought into what exactly she wanted and she'd come to a few conclusions. She wanted someone fun and interesting. Someone who treated her right, and gave her butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Those kind of guys were few and far between.

As she approached her locker she noticed that her envelope was half full. She smiled as she opened the door and then reached around and pulled her items out. There were a few boxes of chocolates and a handful of cards. She quickly looked through them, looking for something special or attention grabbing.

She sighed as she made it to the last one; they were all the mediocre _be my Valentine's _from guys she wasn't all that interested in.

She supposed she couldn't be upset though, she hadn't dated since the whole Brad fiasco. And most guys weren't like Freddie, who's given her a thoughtful Valentine every year since they met. This year was no different; he'd given her a homemade card that thanked her for being such a great friend and a digital picture frame. But it wasn't the same as having a Valentine to call her own.

A loud noise interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see Gibby running down the hall screaming. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. If there was one thing that boy could do, it was put a smile on someone's face.

She shook her head at his antics and watched he looped around and ran back through the hall, waving his arms around. After he'd passed by her for the second time she glanced at the floor and saw an envelope marked, 'Carly.'

After she'd picked it up she opened the card, noting the glitter that fell out. There was a heart on the front that was covered in glitter. When she opened it up to see the words, "Be My Valentine," written in bold colorful letters. Across the bottom in regular pen was the message, "Babes you're the fruit to my sauce, be mine this Valentine's?"

She laughed as she read over the message. Maybe she had a Valentine after all.

A/N: So no mystery about who sent Carly the card I'm sure.

This is gonna be a threeshot, one chapter for every part of Freddie's plan. The next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the day after. The third should be up by the end of the week. Special thanks to Pigwiz for betaing the rough draft! Let me know what you all think and thanks so much for reading!


	2. Cupid

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Part two of Freddie's master plan was the invitation to the Valentine's Disco Dance. Yeah maybe Mrs. Benson should go ahead and pick out a suit to bury him in.

Gibby quickly made his way down the hall in full cupid getup. His chest was bare, his hair was done up all special, and he was wearing a giant diaper. There was quiver hanging across his back that carried plastic arrows and he had a bow in his hand.

He walked up to Sam as she munched on a piece of beef jerky. She looked up at him and nearly choked. She took a moment to compose herself before breaking out into laughter and saying, "Dude don't I beat you up enough?"

Gibby just cleared his throat; after all he is a professional. He moved his bow to hang on his arm as he reached around and pulled out a scroll. He cleared his throat loudly and read, "Hear ye, hear ye, let it be known that Fredward Benson would like to invite one Samantha Puckett to attend the Valentine Disco Dance with him tomorrow night."

Sam immediately stopped laughing. She quickly shoved Gibby away, eliciting a girlish scream as his body made contact with the cold metal. She stalked away, eyes narrowed, and breathing labored.

Freddie wasn't hard to find, standing with his side to a locker as he talked to some AV nub. She grabbed his shoulder from behind and slammed him into the locker. She was a bit taken back by the look of accomplishment on his face, but shook it clear as she stared at him.

They both remained silent as she glared at him. From the outside it would be impossible to tell if she was getting ready to kill him or kiss him.

"So I guess Gibby found you?" He started.

She kept glaring.

"So is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

"Frednub," She breathed dangerously, "You promised no more."

"No, I never promised anything." He pointed out.

She pulled him back and then slammed him against the locker again. "Well what exactly did you think I meant when I said _no more_?"

Freddie exhaled loudly, "Sam I told you I just want the chance to make this Valentine's Day good for you. I can't do that if you won't let me." When she didn't seem to be softening up he continued, "Please. I promise if it isn't the best Valentine's Day you've ever had I'll buy you a year's supply of fatcakes."

Sam's eyes narrowed at him, "And you never make me celebrate Valentine's Day again."

"You sure about that? What if I want to buy you a gift?"

Sam slammed him against the locker again. "You can buy me a gift any time I tell you too. But no more _Valentines." _She spat.

"So," He sang, "Are you gonna give me a chance?"

Sam's face looked eerily like a dragon about to breathe fire down on its prey, but instead she quickly leaned back in and shoved her tongue down his throat. He was so surprised he couldn't respond before she pulled back and let him drop to the ground. As he slumped against the floor he couldn't help but take that as a yes.

…break…

Carly stood at her locker pulling out the books she'd need for her next class. She had a sneaking suspicion that the card pinned to the inside of her locker door was from Gibby and had spent the better part of the day waiting for him to ask her out. She spent every other moment deciding how to answer. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice him standing next to her until he poked her on the shoulder.

She shook her head clear and looked over at him, still in his Cupid costume. She couldn't help but laugh as she looked him up and down.

"Hey Carly." He smiled at her.

She laughed softly and replied, "Hey Cupid."

He just flashed her a smile, and then stood there for a moment, looking increasingly nervous as the seconds passed. "Gibby?" His head jumped up. "Did you need something?"

He sucked in a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak, "Well I was kinda wonderin' if, you know, you didn't already have a date you might," He stopped to take another breath before rushing through, "Go to the dance with me."

Carly smiled at him and as she looked at him in his giant diaper and done up hair the decision was made for her. He certainly was special and attention grabbing, and for some reason she found herself liking the idea of going to the dance with him, if for no other reason than because she knew it'd be fun.

"Sure."

Gibby's eyes widened as he took in her soft smile and genuine demeanor. "Really?"

Carly kept smiling as she said, "Of course."

Gibby leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running away screaming, "I've got a date with Carly Shay," Repeatedly and rubbing his belly.

Carly watched until he was out of sight and then turned back to her locker to grab her homework for the weekend.

…break…

"You did what?" Sam yelled from her position, standing on the couch.

Carly, who had smartly moved to the kitchen replied, "I said yes."

"But why?" She screamed, her eyes bulging.

Carly kept smiling, the more she thought about it the more excited for the dance she was. "Because I want to go with him."

That seemed to cause Sam to deflate a bit, as she stepped down from the couch. Carly moved back over to the living room just as Freddie walked in.

"Really? Him?" Sam asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Really him who?" Freddie asked from behind her.

Sam turned and said, "She's going to the dance with _Gibby_."

Freddie looked over in surprise, but said, "Really? Congrats."

"Thanks Freddie," Carly yelled over to him with a smile.

Sam groaned loudly, "I just can't believe my best friend's gonna go on a date with Gibby. Gibby! Of all the Potato Head's in the world you coulda said yes to, it had to be him."

"What's the big deal about me going with Gibby?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it either," Freddie piped in.

Sam quickly turned on Freddie; her eyes narrowed and screamed, "What's the big deal? The big deal is my best friend is dating a chest-hairless meatball with legs."

Freddie shrugged and said, "I still don't get it."

Sam walked closer to him, taking in the look in his eye. "You do realize that just because she'll also be on a date tomorrow night doesn't mean your chances of getting lucky have gotten better right?"

Freddie groaned and looked at the ceiling as he grumbled, "Yeah I know."

Sam reached over and grabbed his chin and pulled him down harshly to look her in the eye. "Do you really know, or is there still some nubbish plan in that dorkish brain of yours?"

Freddie gulped as her finger nails started to pierce his skin. Small goosebumps flared as she ever so gently increased their pressure on his delicate face.

Sam stared into his eyes as he started to sweat, pressing herself against him and putting her mouth to his ear. She then exclaimed loudly, "There is some dweebish plan in that head of yours isn't there?"

Freddie's head snapped back and he moved his hands to cover his ears in an attempt to stop the ringing. "No there isn't."

Sam snorted, "I've always known what's going on inside that head of yours Benson and right now you're plotting something."

"So what if I am?" He challenged.

Sam put her face centimeters away from his and said, "No matter what the plan is it ain't gonna happen."

Freddie groaned and rolled his eyes. "And how do you know that the plan involves getting you in bed anyways?"

Sam scoffed as she walked back over to the couch and threw herself down. "Because every plot you've had for the past three months has been about getting me in bed."

Carly, who had been checking her email, joined in and said, "She's right you know. Remember your last big plan? You waited until your mom was at work and put a trail of beef jerky from the couch to your bed across the hall?"

Sam laughed and threw in, "Yeah and when I got there you had a bunch of those candles that smell like bacon lit and that awful Barry Manilow song playing."

Freddie groaned loudly at their laughter. "Well that isn't what it's about this time." He then mumbled, "If that happens it's just a bonus."

Sam could barely speak through the laughs, "Well then you should know you ain't getting no bonus then Benson."

Freddie just turned around and walked out as Carly and Sam laughed so hard they fell onto the floor.

A/N: Hmm...I wonder if Freddie's plan woulda worked if there was actual bacon involved instead of bacon scented candles? Anyways, the next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the day after. It's pretty much finished, just gotta do some revision. What do you all think, should Freddie get his bonus? Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what ya think.


	3. Who Does Your Hair?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Carly put on knee to Sam's back as she attempted to pull a hairbrush through Sam's blonde curls. "Cheese! Sam when was the last time you brushed your hair?"

Sam shrugged in response and glared at her own reflection in the mirror. "I don't see why I have to get dressed up," she grumbled.

Carly sighed as she continued to work. She was already ready, hair done and make up applied. All she had left was to finish Sam's hair and then put her own dress and shoes on. "Because it's your first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend and you're gonna look good for him if it kills me."

"Freddie doesn't care what I look like." Sam mumbled.

Carly gave her a look of shock, "You're kidding right?"

Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "Well he won't when I give him two black eyes."

Carly just rolled her eyes, "Just sit still and let me work."

After a few moments of silence Sam started to get antsy. She exhaled loudly and fidgeted in her seat.

"Sam!" Carly chastised, putting a hand to each side of her head. "Stop moving!"

"But Carly, I'm so bored!" She whined.

"So then talk." Carly suggested.

"About what?" She whined again.

"I don't know anything." Carly replied, putting the brush handle to her mouth as she pulled her fingers through Sam's hair.

"So why'd you say yes to Gibson?" Sam settled on, throwing her head back and nearly knocking Carly off balance.

Carly put her knee down to steady herself, pulled the brush out of her mouth and whacked Sam's shoulder with it. "I've spent a lot of time with him since you and Freddie started going out. He's really sweet and fun to be around. There's never a dull moment. And he has really great hair. Plus it's nice to be around someone real and genuine after you know the Brad thing."

Sam nodded. The Brad thing was still a sore subject with her. Brad was Carly's last boyfriend, and a real jerk. He treated Carly great in front of other people but in private he treated her like crap. Sam had walked in on him yelling at her one day and punched him. He'd never hit her or anything but it still hurt Sam that her best friend had been treated like that.

"Carly!" Sam whined, "Are we done yet?"

Carly pulled back and looked at her before declaring, "Yup, all done."

"Thank cheese." She said standing up and stretching.

"Carly, Sam! The guys are here," Spencer yelled up the stairs.

"Kay!" Carly yelled back down.

Carly raced to put her dress on and zip up her platform shoes. She'd walked on stilts for an iCarly bit so she didn't think she'd have any trouble walking in them. She was wearing a 70's era multicolored dress with the knee high platforms and looked very disco eraish.

Sam stepped in front of her and asked, "How do I look?"

Carly looked her over, she was wearing khaki bell bottoms that sat high on her waist and a sequin halter top. She was also wearing her special occasion converse, but hey at least she wasn't wearing the one's with dog dung on the bottom. "Perfect."

Sam reached over and smoothed her dress strap.

"Thanks." Sam nodded to her as they walked out of the room.

As they approached the end of the staircase the guys each stood holding a flower in their hands. Freddie held a red rose and Gibby a yellow tulip. Sam went down first, meeting Freddie at the bottom. He was wearing jean bell bottoms and a button up under a sweater vest that he had from his mother's last trip to the Wild Wild Vest. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Wow you look amazing."

She gave him a tolerant look and said, "I know." Carly cleared her throat and Sam sighed, "And I guess you don't look so bad yourself."

Freddie smiled as he handed her the rose and watched as she tried not to blush. She took it and handed it Spencer to put in water.

Spencer dropped the rose in a vase and grabbed his camera to take a picture.

Gibby stood anxiously off to the side in white bell bottoms and a silk button up that was only buttoned half way so that it showed half his chest. Carly smiled as he handed her the tulip.

"Sorry it was all the flower store had left."

"That's fine," she giggled.

"Group pictures!" Spencer yelled startling everyone. They all moved into place, Gibby looking very short next to Carly in her platform shoes and smiled. "Say 'I'm still gonna be a virgin when this night's over.'"

The four of them all gave him a look as he snapped the picture.

He looked back at the picture and frowned, "Well that's not a good picture. Let's take another."

He looked through the camera and said, "Well I guess I don't have to worry about that, Sam act like you like Freddie at least a little."

Sam smirked as she put her arm around Freddie, running her fingers gently down his back, into his pants and boxers. Her smirk got bigger as his breath hitched when her fingers grabbed a hold of his underwear. His eyes got as big as saucers as she gave them a pull, effective giving him a wedgie.

Spencer chose that moment to snap the picture and then looked at it and declared; "Now that's a keeper."

"Sam!" Freddie yelled.

"Yes dear?" She asked, her voice dripping with fake sweetness.

"Don't 'yes dear' me. Why'd you give me a wedgie?" He said, moving from side to side in an attempt to dislodge his underpants.

"Well he said to act like I like you." She defended herself.

"And you give wedgie's to people you like?"

She leaned into him and smiled as she said, "What do you think?" She ran her tongue over her upper lip and then laughed at his gulp.

Freddie quickly moved back, pulling at his collar and asking, "Are you two ready yet?"

Carly and Gibby had been watching the exchange with morbid fascination but smiled.

Gibby was still looking a bit nervous as Sam walked over and put an arm around him. He jumped as she leaned in and said, "Of course Gibbs here is ready, who wouldn't be ready for a date with my best friend? You know the one I'd_ kill_ for." She pulled back and gave him a sweet smile and then whispered menacingly, "You hurt her and everything I've ever done to you will seem like one giant fatcake walk, got it?"

Gibby gulped and nodded while Carly yelled, "Sam! Quit scaring the poor boy."

Freddie reached over and grabbed Sam's hand and said, "Come on _dear_, it's time to go."

Carly and Gibby followed them out while Spencer yelled, "Wait you never promised."

Carly shut the door in his face.

As they made their way to the elevator they let go of each other's hands and got in. The guys stood in the back while the girls stood up front.

Freddie leaned over and whispered in Gibby's ear, "You hurt her," he nodded over to Carly, "And I'll help Sam with whatever evil plot she has." At Gibby's nod Freddie patted him on the back and then joined in the girl's conversation about the dance theme.

"Well I think it's cool."

Sam turned and glared at him, "Well I don't and my opinion is automatically your opinion so you're not looking forward to it either." Sam looked over and saw Gibby's nervous sweating and put two and two together, smiled and added, "But if you're lucky I might dance with you tonight."

Freddie excitedly asked, "Really? A slow dance?" She'd always refused to dance with him before.

Sam snorted, "Don't push it."

…break…

The dance was in full swing when they got there. The gym was covered in streamers and hearts with a giant disco ball hanging in the center of the dance floor. The bleachers were pulled out for seating and there were tables lining the wall with bowls of punch and vegetable platters. There was a DJ in the front of the room playing some Cuddlefish song that didn't fit the theme.

After they sat their things down on the bleachers Gibby leaned over asked, "So do you wanna dance?"

"Sure," Carly held out a hand for him to take.

He took it and pulled her out on the floor. Once they were there Gibby reached for his shirt. She put a hand out to stop him.

"Gibby, actually do you mind keeping your shirt on?"

He gave her a confused look, "Why would I do that?"

Carly gave him her best cute pouty look and said, "Please, for me?"

Gibby sighed and gave in, "Sure Carly."

She smiled excitedly, "Thank you."

They danced for a song before Carly noticed the glitter in Gibby's hair reflecting off of the disco ball. It was so cute she had to run her hand through it. She moved a little closer to him and did so, running her fingers through the silky soft hair. She looked down into his eyes and smiled and kept dancing. But she couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach and think that she'd made the right decision in her Valentine.

…break…

Sam sat silently on the bleachers next to Freddie and staring at Carly and Gibby across the room at the punch bowl.

She still couldn't believe Carly wanted to go out with him.

"She's happy you know," Freddie broke the silence.

When she didn't respond he continued, "What's it matter if it's with Gibby. At least we know he's a good guy and is easily manipulated. He's way too scared of you to ever hurt her. Not that he ever would."

Sam's mood seemed to lighten a bit as stood up and held a hand out to him, "Come on let's get that dance outta the way before you start whining."

…break…

Carly glanced over at her date as she finished her punch. He was grabbing at the collar to his shirt, moving it this way and that. She reached over and grabbed his hand. He immediately calmed down.

"Come on let's dance."

He followed her onto the floor, swaying to the music, his hips moving in a circle and his head bopping as he moved his right hand over torso to point in the air in a move straight out of Saturday Night Fever.

Carly danced close to him and watched as he kept moving his head from side to side in an attempt to move the collar away from his neck.

The song ended and a slower one came on. Gibby groaned and moved to go back to the bleachers. Carly reached her hand out to grab his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" She pulled him back to her and put her arms around his neck.

"I just didn't know if you wanted to slow dance," He answered as he put his hands on her waist.

"Of course I wanna slow dance silly. You are my date." She answered as she rested her head on his chest.

"So this is a real date then?" He asked hopefully.

Carly rose up and looked at him. She leaned in and touched her lips to his softly, moving her lower lip slightly before pulling back and putting her head back on his chest. "Does that answer your question?"

"Uh huh."

…break…

After they finished dancing to Cuddlefish Freddie moved to pull Sam off the floor, knowing she wouldn't be up for any more dancing and asking her to would only lead bad places.

But as the slow song started to play he couldn't help but feel pleasantly surprised when she pulled him closer and said, "Just enjoy it while it lasts nub."

He nodded to her and put his arms on her hips. She moved her arms to his neck and pulled him as close as possible. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the song. Neither spoke as Freddie moved his hands up her back and wrapped them securely around her back.

Just as the song ended Sam looked up and said, "Okay dork, I'll be your Valentine."

…break…

Carly kept a hold on Gibby's hand as they moved back to the bleachers to sit down. Sam and Freddie were already there. Freddie had a goofy grin on his face.

Carly glared as she sat down, "You two didn't do what Spencer told us not too right?"

Both Sam and Freddie scoffed and Freddie answered, "Trust me Carly, when that happens I'll be much happier."

"_If_ that happens." Sam interjected. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"So are you two having a good time?" Freddie asked, changing the subject. Sam perked up to hear the answer.

Carly smiled, "Yup a great time." Gibby nodded from his seat next to her.

Carly glanced over and saw Gibby messing with his shirt again as the DJ called for requests. She made a snap decision and leaned over and said, "Take your shirt off."

Gibby didn't have to be told twice as he leaned down and pulled at the shirt. Several of the buttons popped off, one ending up in Carly's hair. She just smiled and ran her fingers through her hair to dislodge it. Once his shirt was off he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

She struggled to keep up with his dancing as his movements were frantic and rushed.

As the song ended he leaned in and whispered, "You know the only thing that would make this better?"

"What?"

"If you were shirtless too." He smiled at her.

She just laughed and pulled him in to kiss her. When she pulled back she whispered, "I don't think so."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Can't blame a Gibby for trying."

…break…

Sam stood off to the side while Freddie went to get each a cup of punch. When he got back to her she sighed and said, "Look I know you have something planned for tonight so let's just get it over with kay?"

Freddie just smirked and reached into his pocket. Part three of his master plan was the gift.

He pulled out a long thin box and handed it to her. She excitedly grabbed it from him and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a ham charm in it.

Freddie took the charm and turned it around to show her the inscription on the back. She forced away the blush as she read, "Ham is love. S and F."

"I wanted this Valentine's Day to be special. I know you've never really had a good one. I thought of a thousand different ways to do it but when I pictured them in my head they always ended in you murdering me. So I kept thinking and this is what I came up with."

Sam gave him a genuine smile, "So this really wasn't about getting me into bed?"

He shifted uneasily. "No, not really. I mean it'd be great if that's where this went but I get that you're not ready. I really just wanted this night to be special." Freddie looked at the ground as he spoke, afraid of her reaction.

She smirked and bit the inside of her lower lip. After a long pause she whispered boldly, "Okay, you earned your bonus."

Freddie's head snapped up so fast she thought it would snap off. His eyes were bulging as he grabbed her hand, pulled her over his shoulder and ran out of the gym.

…break…

The four musketeers walked out of the elevator on the eighth floor of Bushwell. Carly stood next to Sam smirking, "So do you want me to help you get those knots outta your hair?"

Sam smiled mischievously and said, "Yeah, and you may need to help Fredward get those outta his hair before his mother sees."

Carly just shook her head, "So? How was it?"

Sam shrugged, "I'll tell ya later."

Gibby looked over to Freddie and asked, "Who did your hair? It's awesome I wish I had hair like that."

Sam came up from behind them and grabbed Freddie's arm. "Sorry Gibby I only do Freddie's hair."

"Aww well then maybe Carly'll do mine sometime." He smiled over to her.

Carly leaned in and kissed him, running her tongue along his lip and gently probing the inside of his gums. When she pulled back she looked into his eyes and said, "Maybe later."

"Yes!" He yelled with a fist pump in the air.

Sam and Freddie stood off to the side. "Well I guess if she's happy..." Sam trailed off.

"That's my girl."Sam elbowed him in the gut.

Freddie doubled over in pain for a moment but then sucked in a deep breath and stood up. He took a moment to compose himself and then braced for a repeat performance and asked, "So could I get another bonus?"

Sam just shook her head, "Maybe later."

Freddie blushed and leaned in to kiss her goodnight. Their lips had barely touched as Spencer opened the door and asked, "You all are still virgins right?"

A/N: If only Spencer knew! LOL. Anyways, there you have it, I hope it lives up to expectation. Leave a review and let me know what ya think. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
